Christmas Comforts
by LookslikeI'vefoundWally
Summary: The back story of Kakashi and his wife with twists and turns, love and betrayal, cheating and whores. My farewell gift to those who have supported me.
1. Scarecrow

**A/N - Okay, right, so, yeah. It's been something like 6 months since my last fan fiction, and I promised many that I would update and create new ones. However, exams took over! But now they're finished so I can focus on all the spare time I have. Unfortunately, I hate to say that this will probably be the last fan fiction I ever write, mostly because I have found new loves in the writing of fiction created by my overactive brain. So, I'm joining and writing Young Adult fiction, because it's what I most probably do best. Besides, there are far better writers of fan fiction on this site, so I'm sure many will not miss me! Right, about this story/fan fiction. I created it when I was 15, I am now 16 and, reading back, I realise I can do better. It has already been completed, so I will upload chapters daily. You know how I wrote the fiction on Kaka X Iru? Yeah well, this is the back story of Kakashi and his wife. OC's are never to anyone's liking, but she has been my OC for I don't know how flipping long xD So she deserves some publicity. If this fiction does not get many reviews, comments etc, it doesn't bother me too much. This is just my farewell gift to those who do care =3**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Scarecrow-

"Fuck", Kakashi lost his balance on the branch of the tree he was climbing. Hanging on gently with one hand, he swung himself back up. Looking over the roof of the tree and past the leaves, he could see the early morning sun begin to rise. He checked his watch. 7.30 am. Bang on time for sunrise. Finding a comfortable place to sit, he pulled out Make out Paradise and leant back against the trunk, letting the early rays of winter warm his cold face. "Beautiful", he sighed.

"Indeed".

Kakashi's head darted to the taller person.

Guy stood with his arms folded, a stern look drawn across his face. "You were late for our mission", he complained.

Kakashi shrugged dismissively. "I'm always late".

"I know". Guy took a seat next to his rival. "Their back", he reminded him.

"I know".

Guy looked over the silver haired Jonine's shoulder.

Kakashi pulled his book away in annoyance. "You wouldn't like it".

"And how would you know? I like the essence of youth written down on paper".

"That's it". Kakashi snapped his book shut. "What the hell do you want?" He stood to his full height, clouding Guy's view of the sky with his shadow.

"_You_ to help with the mission". Guy stood also. Being slightly taller than Kakashi, he puffed himself up and pushed his face up against the man. "Ok?"

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever".

Guy pulled back and beamed. "Alright then my worthy rival! To the leaf village academy!"

Kakashi groaned as the older man pulled him away from the tree.

...

"You know, you've been slacking recently", Anko slapped her boyfriend lightly around the back of the head. "Get it together".

Kakashi groaned for the 100th time that day. "It's nearly Christmas", he complained. "And I haven't got anyone anything".

Anko laughed. "Christmas isn't all about presents you know, it IS about the birth of god originally".

"I was never taught that, it was always the birth of Jesus in my house". Kakashi smirked a little under his mask.

"Yeah, well, whatever, it's always been the birth of g… oh wait, it WAS Jesus!" Anko slapped her own forehead in frustration. "Silly me". She smiled up at Kakashi, smiling. "All I want for Christmas is you".

Kakashi forced himself to smile back. "I can promise you I'm not going anywhere".

"Not for a long time?"

"Not for a long time", he repeated, feeling the woman's head fall against his shoulder.

"You're the perfect boyfriend".

Hardly, he thought to himself. The only thing he was getting out of this relationship was the comfort of having someone near you. He didn't love Anko, but she was all he had.

"I love you Kakashi", she uttered.

_No you don't_, Kakashi thought. He opened his mouth to reply a simple 'you too' when a flushed Sakura scraped past them both.

"Oh", she swivelled around. "Kakashi".

"Sensei", he added, smiling.

"I need you to do a _massive_ favour for me".

Kakashi could see the pink haired girl was holding a frosty bag with the words 'medical unit' scratched into it. He yawned. "What?"

"Take these to the medical corps? There's a patient there that needs them back".

Kakashi's eyes lit up. Getting away from Anko, perfect. "Sure". He grabbed the bag off of his student, releasing Anko's hand at the same time.

Sakura and Anko cocked their heads to one side. Kakashi _never _accepted a mission for no cash.

"Weird", Anko thought out loud as her boyfriend practically ran down the street.

"Tell me about it", Sakura answered, just as her sensei disappeared from their sights.

...

"I've got these", Kakashi held up the bag, puffing steam from the cold.

The receptionist looked up from her work. "Could you take them through for me? I'm kind of busy".

"Sure", Kakashi smiled warmly at her.

The receptionist smiled back from behind her glasses.

Kakashi took the bag down a long stretch of corridor, not quite knowing where he was going. A doctor stopped him in the hallway and inspected the bag. "Last on your right. Be quiet, the girl's not very well at all".

Kakashi nodded and held a finger to his lips.

The doctor shook his head. "Your just not the same anymore".

Kakashi shook his head in return. "It's being under Guy's influence".

He made his way down to the last door on his right and turned the handle lightly. The door winced as it was opened. _Kakashi _winced as the floorboard's creaked under his weight. For someone who was really this ill, they could have put her somewhere less shabby.

"Here", he whispered to a nurse leaning over a bed. "These are hers".

The nurse turned, surprised, and held out her hand. "What are they?" She asked him.

Kakashi shrugged, silver hair bouncing. "My guess is as good as yours".

"Were you not informed?"

"No, Sakura gave them to me in a hurry".

The nurse shook her head. "Typical. We'll have to open them".

The nurse looked up at the man standing before her. "Do you mind?"

Kakashi nodded. He reached a single gloved hand to the string around the neck of the bag.

"Please… don't". He could barely hear the girl's frail voice. "Their mine… don't… touch them".

"Miss!" The nurse was by the girl's side in an instant. "Please do not strain, you are still _very _ill".

The girl shook her head defiantly. "Please… just… don't open the bag… it's mine…"

Kakashi stepped away from the bag, hands signifying surrender. "Do you want me to get someone?"

"No, I will, stay with the girl for a second, don't force her to do _anything_". The nurse left the two of them alone, the door left ajar.

"She makes me sound like a pervert". Kakashi took a seat on the stool by the bedside of what looked to be a skeleton. His leg's stretched out in front of him, he dared a look at what he thought would be a monstrous face staring back. Instead, he saw something resembling beautiful, eyes un focused. Her face was thin and pale, with long strands of hair splayed out behind her head on the pillow.

Her hand was thin and bony, again very pale with long nails painted black. Kakashi estimated her finger length to be about the same as her palm, but they looked to be longer.

He couldn't see anything of her body apart from her collarbone's, clearly visible and joined at the throat. He grimaced.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, with a comforting urge to stroke the girl's face.

"Anorexia", she muttered back, barely louder than a whisper.

Kakashi grimaced again. "No wonder your so thin".

"No matter… how much I eat… I'm not putting on… weight… anymore. I don't… want to be… ill for… Christmas".

It was then that Kakashi noticed the advent calendar on the girl's bedside table. Number 20 was the next to be eaten. It was the 19th today. The girl still looked very ill, he doubted she'd make it out of rehabilitation for the new year.

"Who knows", he pondered. "Maybe you'll be better for next week".

"Be… realistic", she sighed. "I've spent 2 years in this hospital bed… I'm not… going to make it… in the next week".

Kakashi looked at the girl. "You never know, think positively". He smiled when the girl opened her eyes slightly and tapped his head comically. "Thank you", she managed a small smile back before falling into a throaty coughing fit.

Kakashi placed his hand behind the girl's back to hold her straight. "Easy", he soothed.

When the coughing stopped and her face it's normal, young self, he let go.

"Thank you", she uttered again.

"You'd best stop talking now", Kakashi smiled.

On that note, the nurse walked back, checking all the monitors she had left to Kakashi. "My god", she said, holding one.

_Shit_, Kakashi thought. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"This monitor... it's normally the worst… now… it's almost back to average!"

Kakashi looked at the girl lying in the hospital bed.

She looked back at him with clouded eyes, the corners of her mouth quirking slightly.

"Thank you", she said again.

The nurse almost collapsed. "Did she just talk?"

"Yes", Kakashi nodded slowly. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Without a lisp as well… it seems she's making progress in the time that I've left!" The nurse felt her forehead. "I'm definitely not ill and your not lying! That girl just spoke without a lisp!"

Kakashi laughed. "She's human, she can talk...". He dared another look at the girl. "...who knows, she might be better by Christmas".

"Don't be ridiculous", the nurse spat.

Kakashi winked at her. "You never know". He got up from his chair and turned at the doorway, waving. "I'll be back on Christmas eve... Just in case".

"Have fun?" Anko met him in the meeting area.

"Yeah, it was fun". The man threw his arm around her. "You ready?"

"Yeah", Anko smiled, cuddling closer to him.

"Glad to hear it", he smiled. "Film or action?"

"I think we should watch a film, and then get some action". She winked cheekily up at him.

The man breathed a laugh. "That sounds utterly fun".

Iruka eyed the two as they wandered out of the doorway, arm in arm, awfully close. He shook his head. "I never thought Anko would be one to cheat". He sighed.

"Neither did I", Genma leant back on his chair. "I would though".

Iruka sent the man a dirty look. "That's not good".

The senbon fell from Genma's mouth dramatically. "Of course, I wouldn't, because I'm Kakashi's friend and all. But, how do you feel about them dating?"

"Who?" Iruka's eyes fell into their soft line of vision.

"Kakashi and Anko. I mean, I think everyone knows that you liked Anko".

"Liked, yeah, I don't like her anymore".

"But that's only because Kakashi's dating her right?"

"Wrong. She's a cheating whore". Iruka nodded towards the doorway. "Kakashi deserves so much better".

"Agreed and disagreed". Genma put his thumb to his chin. "Easy on the eyes, high maintenance". He cupped his hands to his chest and mouthed to Raidou 'those too'. They both mouthed a laugh but Iruka didn't see.

"Exactly", Iruka agreed. "Too much hassle for me".

"I think Kakashi's more your style", Raidou winked from across the table.

"What?" Iruka rose, burning red, fist slammed on the table. "I am NOT gay!"

"Relax man, he was joking", Genma sat the fuming Iruka down. "Here, have a drink". He tossed a bottle of sake in the teacher's direction.

"I don't drink at this time of day!" He slammed the bottle to the floor.

"You don't drink at _any _time of the day". Kakashi walked casually through the door, weight pressed onto his ankles. "Where's Anko?"

The three chunin looked at each other awkwardly.

"She's long gone", Raidou piped up. "We saw her around an hour ago".

Kakashi clicked his tongue agitatedly. "I told her to meet me here!" Running back through the doorway, he swerved left.

"What. Did you do that for?" Iruka clenched his teeth. "Idiots!" He slammed his fist into the back of Genma's head, not being able to reach Raidou.

"I didn't even do anything!" Genma squirmed, holding the back of his head in bunches of hair.

"You should have told him right there that Anko was with another guy! I feel terrible now!"

"If you feel so bad why didn't you say anything?" Raidou asked, ready to jump if the Chunin pounced for him.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it…" The man fiddled with his knuckles. "Part of me wants to see him… get hurt".

Raidou and Genma looked at each other from across the table. "We know exactly what you mean…" They chorused.

After what Kakashi did, they _wanted_ to see him fall apart…

Christmas songs blasted from the radio's small speakers. Anko groaned as the man held himself close to her, nuzzling her neck and sucking on the skin. He made an inquisitive noise that sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps rise on her back. He kissed her collarbone and continued to go lower, rewarded with a pleasant shake when he got to her thighs. "Please no", she giggled, throwing back her head.

"What the…"

Anko's head flashed to the door, as did the man's. It took a moment for them all to realise the situation.

"Fuck this". Kakashi slammed the door behind him, a hand thrown against his forehead. "Fuck her", he repeated as he ran down the stairs. "Fuck".

...

"Kakashi?" Iruka slowed the Jonine down.

"Get the hell off me!" Kakashi threw the chunin's arm to one side.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked, keeping in line with the man.

"Anko's what's wrong!" Kakashi slammed his fist into the nearest tree, grinding to a halt.

"What happened?" Iruka put a comforting finger on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Her… and another man".

Iruka froze up. _Shit_, he thought.

"They were going at it… in _my _apartment. That's what hurts the fucking most… the fact that they were in _my _apartment".

The finger on his shoulder turned to a hand and then an arm. Before Kakashi knew it, he was engulfed in a gentle hug.

"It's ok… you can cry you know", Iruka whispered into the Jonine's shoulder.

"As if I would over a … girl". It all happened so fast. A small image of what he'd seen them doing and then the tears. Pouring down his face, warm and wet.

"I fucking hate this", he screamed, voice muffled against Iruka's clothing. "I don't even know the guy!"

"It wouldn't have made it any better if you _had _known him". Iruka muttered.

"It would". Kakashi pulled away. "At least I would have known who to knock the shit out of".

"Did you not see his face?"

"Fuck no, it's not like I had the chance, his head was too far between Anko's legs".

The old Kakashi was coming back, rage and no patience. No more Mr. Nice Guy, Iruka supposed.

"Fuck", he swore again, throwing his fist into the tree so hard that it cracked. "I can't go back now".

"You can't", Iruka mirrored. He set his eyes on his target, lifting an average sized fist, before bringing it down. Hard.

He managed to knock Kakashi to the floor through a pressure point in his neck. "I don't have the time, I'm sorry, it's to the hospital for you". Iruka threw the lighter than expected Jonine over his shoulder and began his wobbly walk down the street. "Sakura will take care of you", he whispered into the unconscious ear.


	2. The Place of Safety

**A/N - Here's chapter 2! It's a rather sunny day here in England... Although about an hour ago we did have some pretty large hale stones the size of bloody ice cubes hailing down from the heavens D= Sometimes Britain scares me... It's so unpredictable. And I've just realised how much I've missed writing A/N's at the starts of each chapter! I'm also quite enjoying reading through my past work, this fan fiction has some weird twists and turns O.O But that's all coming up! Seriously, I forgot how long this book - sorry 'fan fiction' - was... -_-**

**P.s. Sorry about the language, this fiction also has a lot more swearing in then I remembered.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Place of Safety-

Kakashi's vision blurred and re-focused. He was staring up at a white ceiling with white curtains drawn around his bed. Hospital. Great.

He sat up and leant against the wall. There was no pain anymore. He couldn't even remember if there was pain in the first place. All he remembered was hitting the floor and then there being no more. All he could properly remember was who he was with and why. Iruka, because he was crying, because Anko had cheated on him. He never really expected it to hurt so much mentally when someone he didn't even love cheated on him. Maybe it was the mutual feeling that she had actually just cheated on him. That he hadn't been good enough to keep the girl interested.

He rested his head on his palm and looked out of the window. Where there would normally be flowers on his bedside table, there was the Make out Paradise series. He smiled. Instead of a flower, he got books. It was sunny outside, kind of sun kissed. A couple of cloud's loomed aimlessly over the buildings. But even though it was sunny, he could tell it was cold. There were hardly any bird's apart from the odd raven, but they were always around, scrounging for food's at the market.

"Kakashi".

He recognised the voice instantly, and didn't have to turn his head. "Fuck off", he whispered, his eye stinging.

"Look, about last night…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" He threw back the covers and glared the purple haired girl down. "Get the fuck out of my sight, I don't even wanna know you", he spat.

Anko looked taken aback. "I'm not some kind of whore!" She yelled, eyes ablaze. "For your information, that guy took me home for a good time! And it was better than a night you could give any day!"

That pushed the button. Kakashi sprung out of bed.

"Get. The fuck. Out". He slid the door behind Anko open and kicked her outside.

"Fuck you", she scowled as the door slid shut in her face.

...

"Kakashi?" Sakura stuck her head around the door.

Kakashi was back in bed, sitting with a book resting on his knee, but he was looking outside. At the mention of his name, he turned to look. "Sakura", he soothed, shutting the book. "I can go now, I'm fine".

"I know". Sakura took a seat on his bed. "I heard what happened, I'm sorry".

"It's fine".

"I didn't think she was capable…"

"It seems nobody did…" Kakashi scraped his knee with his fingernail. "I don't want to hear anymore about it. It happened. Things do. I guess I've gotta keep going".

"Yeah". Sakura slapped him on the back. "We've all got to move on".

"I didn't like her anyway". Kakashi smiled.

Sakura smiled back, although she didn't mean it. "Sure you didn't, that's why your going to move on".

"Yeah", Kakashi smiled, flinging back the bed sheets, already dressed, and grabbing his books. He fingered the cover. "Nothing's ever like these books eh?"

"Nothing's ever perfect", Sakura smiled.

She got up and opened the door for her ex teacher. "I'll see you on our next mission!" She called down the corridor.

"Yeah", Kakashi said, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

...

When he got home, the first thing he did was clean all evidence of last night off his tables and chairs. He threw disinfectant over his carpet where he'd seen them, and threw the rug in the washing machine. Last night never happened. The smell of cleaning products rising high in the air, Kakashi decided he was feeling a bit woozy - the amount of fumes in that single room could have killed a horse . So he stepped outside for a bit of clean air.

Watching people down below, he smiled. People wrapped tight in their scarves and thick coats, trading with merchants and lending money to tramps in the street. From up high, a bird's eye view, everyone and everything seemed to be good in the Leaf. But when you got to know the people, maybe cheating whores and prostitutes weren't the first thing that came to mind.

Wait. Who was that?

Kakashi did a double take and followed the man below with a keen eye. Directly diagonal of him now. Yes, that was him. That was the man who was with Anko last night. Kakashi darted a look back into his living room from the balcony. "Dirty fucking man whore". He grimaced, jumping over the railing to another roof and then down, meeting the man on the ground.

His feet landed lightly with the help of chakra - he had to look intimidating.

The man stopped in his tracks, a flash of fear glazing over his eyes. "Who're you?" He asked, containing a cool posture.

"I'm Kakashi, Anko's boyfriend. You know, the girl you fucked last night".

A couple of people turned and stared at them both, both taken aback by Kakashi's language and curious of the other man. Other's steered clear until they were metres away, determined not to be a part of the upcoming argument.

"Oh. _That _girl, yeah, she was _fucking amazing_".

The man held his hand's up in protection as Kakashi threw his body weight onto him. They both toppled to the ground, engaging in a battle of scratching and punching. Kakashi could easily defeat and kill this man, but anger was over riding his ability to think.

"Fuck her and you fuck with me!" He kept yelling. Although, it fell upon deaf ears, as the man was busy punching and yelling what seemed to be battle cries in Kakashi's face. The cold air didn't seem so intimidating anymore as Kakashi threw one punch that sent the man from mid standing to lying uncomfortably on the floor. The first droplets of blood and sweat had begun to form on his forehead and around his mouth. Kakashi was calming down, his common sense returning swiftly. This man was _not _a very good ninja - if he was a ninja at all. He threw his fist to the ground and summoned his chakra to his fingers. Electrical sparks flew, forming a tight ball and the sound of bird's singing.

"Raikiri!" He yelled, as the man's eyes lit up with both the electrical light and horror.

"Sensei!" The blonde haired boy wrapped himself around Kakashi, pulling him to the ground with his mere weight. All Kakashi could see was a flash of orange, black and blonde hair. The lightning faded to nothing as he panted, in the arms of his student.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Naruto screeched.

Kakashi said nothing, just continued to pant. What the hell _was _he doing? He pushed himself off Naruto and cornered the other man. As he approached, he could see him in full figure. Lush black hair pulled back into spikes. Stunning blue eyes wide with fear. And pale skin as clear as the moon. "I can see why she chose you". He spat.

"I can see why she rejected you". Despite his current position, the man continued to provoke Kakashi into a fight. "Your bloody psycho".

Kakashi 'huffed'. "Better than being weak".

"Sensei!" Naruto pleaded. "Stop!"

Sakura was by Naruto's side now too. She had the same look in her eye that he did. They both knew Kakashi could kill the man.

"Whatever". Kakashi blew out the remaining air that was in his lungs and walked off, inhaling a large amount of air as he left.


	3. A Girl Of Little Words

**A/N - Here's a.. Urm.. Slightly shorter chapter then usual. But ahh well, saves me editing so much ;D (British laziness... We all have it). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

A Girl of Little Words-

"Her progress seems to be increasing positively at a rapid rate. Who knows, she may well be… better by Christmas", the nurse smiled, holding a clipboard close to her chest. Kakashi listened intently through the air vent. That was good to hear.

"I'm going to leave her for the day now, everything seems to be working as it was this morning".

"Good work", the head congratulated.

Kakashi wondered how the man had become so… fat. They had been friends when he had been ANBU, and back then, the head was wonderfully thin and toned. Looking at him now, Kakashi pondered just how he had come to be how he was.

"I don't want her being disturbed by anyone", the nurse continued, flicking through her papers. "She seems tired, exhausted even. She needs her rest".

The head nodded. "Very well, put a notice on her door".

The nurse nodded and made her way back to the doorway.

Kakashi slid a little further down the venting pipe so his foot hit the bend that would take him to her room. He winced as it made a noise, but nobody said a word or dared investigate.

As he heard the nurse's footsteps fall away into silence, Kakashi began to slide gently on his front towards the vent's end. He saw the flood of light from her lamp, but other than that, total darkness. It was around 2 o'clock, so the curtains must have been drawn closed. He wrestled with the vent lid until it eased off and then held onto the rim until he was safely inside the room.

He stood straight and placed the vent lid on a table with nothing on it, stretching and cracking his knuckles.

The girl was asleep, her covers wrapped loosely up to her throat, her hand sticking out the side of her bed. He instantly noticed the tube had disappeared from her wrist and that the monitor that would have connected it was gone too. He smiled and took a seat on the undersized stool, where he stretched his legs and looked at her peaceful face.

"I got in a fight today". There was no answer. The girl didn't even stir from her slumber.

"With a man that slept with my girlfriend last night. He was positively stunning, a lot better looking than me any day. I can see why she chose him over me. I'm sure he gave her a good time… if I hadn't interfered. I walked in, and there they were, going at it, right in front of me, in _my _apartment. I think that's what got me. That it was in_ my _apartment. Not hers and not his, but _mine_. That hurt that did. I never thought that it would hurt so much to be cheated on by someone you don't even like that much. I definitely didn't love her, but it still hurt." He looked up for a second. The girl was still asleep. "Your lucky you know", he continued, taking note of the oxygen mask strapped over her face. "Your allowed to stay in bed all day, wasting away without a trouble in the world but getting better. I envy you. I really do. I want to be able to stay in bed and not worry. But I bet there's more to it, isn't there? I bet there's a lot to worry about… so I guess I don't want to be stuck in bed all day. I bet you're a really bubbly person, who loves to run around and be yourself, be with friends and the people you love. I bet your one of those. I'll bet your lovely to be with when your not lying in bed wasting away". He stopped abruptly.

What was he _doing?_ Venting to a girl he didn't even _know_.

Kakashi looked up for another second.

There, staring back, was the girl, eyes barely open, but still looking, still listening.

"Shit", Kakashi cursed, getting up off of the stool, releasing the girl's frail hand that he didn't even know he'd been holding and clambering back into the vent. He was in so much of a rush that he forgot to take the vent lid with him…

...

"Someone's been here!" The nurse cried, grabbing for Dragonair and checking her over. "Your ok", she sighed, leaning against the bed post.

"What? What?" The head of the medical corps busted into the room, flustered. "What's happened?"

"It's nothing", the nurse sighed again. "The vent lid's just come off".

The chief shook his head in disbelief. "I doubt it. But as long as nobody was hurt… we'll just have to tape it up so nobody can get in again".

The nurse nodded. "Good idea, Dragonair, did you see anyone?"

The girl known as Dragonair shook her head without a word.

"I see. It must have been before you went to sleep". The nurse felt her head. "Your fever's gone".

The girl nodded happily.

"I tell you what, that man may well be coming back _before_ Christmas eve, the progress your making".

She smiled brightly. "Yes", she managed to croak.

The chief looked around, bewildered. "She can speak", he gasped.

"Yes", the nurse giggled. "She _is_ human, she can talk".

The chief laughed also. "That's true".

Dragonair just nodded happily along with them. _She_ knew what had happened if nobody else did.


	4. Forgive Me Through Vengeance

**A/N - I'm still having lot's of fun reading through this xD Still, I've found plenty of mistakes such as mixing up 'your' and you're'. It get's quite confusing, and I'll try fix it as I read through. Enjoy! Again,t his is another short chapter, I apologise! D=**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Forgive Me Through Vengeance-

"Kakashi please". Anko fell into line with the Jonine, flustered.

"Stay. Away from me". Kakashi gritted his teeth and turned another corner. "Can't you just leave me-"

"-I love you!" Anko cried in front of a crowd of people, close to tears, latching onto Kakashi's arm.

Stunned and unsure of what to say, Kakashi shook his head in sarcastic dismay. "What a shame I don't believe you". He snarled.

Anko let go, stunned herself. "What do you mean… you don't believe me?"

"If you loved me, why the hell would you go and fuck some other guy behind my back?"

The crowd moved away again, recovering still from the earlier events of the day. This was the same street where Kakashi had argued in the morning. The only person that didn't move was Kurenai, carting her and her baby's pram around, picking flowers off a lone florist stall. She turned to look at the two of them, leaning back against the stall, rocking her baby's pram gently backwards and forwards.

"I only fucked him because you _refused_ to fuck me!" Anko threw herself at Kakashi, only to be blocked and pushed into the wall.

"Relationships aren't all about sex! I want a relationship where I can safely say I'm secure without a bed being involved!"

"Then that's not the relationship you're going to have with me!" Anko threw herself off of the wall and slapped Kakashi with all her might around the face. Even though it was masked, his cheek still felt the full blow.

Eye's wide and body frozen, he collapsed to his knees.

"I'm ending it!" Anko yelled, throwing something that hit Kakashi in the back and landed on the floor.

Kakashi couldn't hear her footsteps fading away or the bustle of the crowd surrounding him. He was just engulfed in silence and a sudden wave of depression.

"_I'm ending it!" _The three words played havoc in his head, bouncing off his skull until it hurt.

_She's ending it?_ He asked himself. That's when his knees collapsed even further until his nose was scraping the floor. He keeled over the pain in his stomach. _How _could she end it. Like _that. _With _him?_

"Kakashi", Kurenai held out what had hit the floor. A silver ring. The one _he _had given her when they first started dating. This was _it. _This was the _end_. Of _Anko X Kakashi_…

...

"It's ok, it's alright", Kurenai cradled Kakashi in her arms, like she would her baby. Kakashi rested against her chest, inhaling her scent. It smelt of fresh roses and lavender, a lot like her house and Asuma. But he was also sniffing back the tears. How could he have cried, _twice, _in the past 24 hours?. That's the _same _shinobi rule, broken, in _one _day.

"It's ok", she soothed him again, stroking his hair flat to his scalp, only to see it bounce back again.

"It's not ok though is it… I don't have a girlfriend anymore".

Kurenai smiled slightly. "She'll come round".

"She won't though! You saw that look in her eye! That crazy one she gets when she really means something! This is the end of us…" He rested his face against Kurenai again.

"She'll come round", Kurenai said once more.

Kakashi lifted his head. "Have you seen the guy she fucked?"

Kurenai shook her head.

"He's bloody beautiful. A pretty boy with bright blue eyes".

Kurenai cringed. "Not my type", she smiled. "Not a lot of people's type anymore".

"Anko's type… obviously". And then he did it. Threw himself on Kurenai and kissed her hard on the lips. For no reason but the small urge he had in his mind... And his trousers. He pinned her to the sofa and straddled her so she couldn't move. Kurenai could hardly fight it, she was far weaker than the physically toned man. She could only lie there, and let him kiss her all over. On the lips, the chest and the legs…


	5. Listen

**A/N - Ohh yay! Back onto long chapters ;D I'm currently trying not to fall asleep because I need to exercise before bed. My boyfriend is currently in Ibiza, so normally I'd be talking to him but no... He has to go away for his birthday -_-**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Listen-

"Crap, crap, crap", he uttered under his steaming breath, wiping his fingers until the scent had almost disappeared. He was breaking into a run the further away from Kurenai's apartment he got. Guilt was slowly swallowing him up, regret pushing into the front of his mind. To Asuma's _faïence. _Yeah, Asuma was dead, but that didn't help him either. The fact that maybe Asuma had been _watching. _He would be disgusted, and now hate Kakashi for life - well, obviously not _Asuma's _life...

So Kakashi kept running, and wiping his finger's on his clothes.

He did it again, clambered in from the skips outside and opened the air vent so he could squeeze in. He pushed his body through, not caring about the noise he was making or the tight space that made him feel sick and shaky. He had to get to the last air vent… the last on the right.

He got there, pushed his foot against the same corner - only this time, he went down on his feet. He didn't see any light this time though, it was all darkness. Apart from the grey he could see coming from the sticky side of the duct tape…

_They taped me out, _he thought, pushing his foot against the tape. All it did was stick to his foot. _Shit_, he thought, the closeness of the vent suddenly dawning on him. He began to feel sick, and struggled quickly with his whole body. He kicked at the tape harder and harder until he made a hole. It was barely big enough for his foot, let alone his body, but he _had_ to get out of this tight space. He struggled his other foot into making the hole bigger, and eventually, after what he estimated to be five minutes, fell through the vent and onto the carpeted floor.

"Ow", he moaned, rubbing his spine.

The room was dark, obviously well past 4.30 pm. Kakashi looked to the bed where he was greeted with the green, beeping light of a heart monitor. He smiled. She was still here.

Kakashi felt around for the stool in which he normally sat, falling over numerous wires on the floor and hoping none of them were connected to the girl on the bed. He felt around a little longer, grasping the covers on the bed and the hand of the girl to help him. She jumped as his warm hand clasped hers.

"Shh, it's me, the man that said he'd be back on Christmas eve, I'm back early". Kakashi whispered as loudly as he dared.

Faintly, he saw the covers being pulled back.

"I'm sorry to wake you up".

"You… woke me last time… too", she whispered.

Even though her facial features looked faintly grey in the darkness, he could tell she was smiling.

"I want to tell you something", he confessed, letting go of the girl's hand having finally found the stool.

The girl didn't say anything.

"I nearly had sex with someone today". Still no reply. "One of my best friend's girlfriend's… but he's dead… and she let me". Nothing. He wiped his nose under his mask. "I just got this urge… an urge to have sex. She's nice, I'll admit it, but she's got a baby, and the whole friendship thing. Her name's Kurenai. You might know her". He waited for an answer. When nothing happened he guessed she'd fallen back to sleep. Kakashi didn't care. "Anyway. My girlfriend. She tried to make it up to me today as well, by saying she loved me, which is bullshit, she doesn't love me. So I asked her why she was lying and she asked me why I didn't believe her. When I told her she just said it was because I didn't ever have sex with her, because I want a relationship where I don't always have to be sexually active to keep it alive. And then she told me that I couldn't have a relationship like that with her… and that it was over…" Just like that, he broke down again. Cupped his head in his hands and cried the tears out of his system. "I don't know why I'm crying", he blubbered. "I didn't even love her. It just hurts to have someone say that to you, for them to say that your not good enough and to end it". He felt that cold hand try to find his again. He grasped it ever so lightly and felt chill feet touch his sandals.

"You poor man", she managed, before lifting herself out of bed and holding him, slightly awkwardly, half on the bed and half off.

Kakashi stopped breathing for a second. In any other circumstance, to feel every bone in this girl's body would have been horrible, but right now, it was nice, comforting. He put his arms around her and pulled her gently onto his lap.

"You poor man", the girl said again, this time into his ear. Her hair was greasy, and it fell over her face and Kakashi's. Again, he didn't care, he just hugged the girl back, as tightly as he dared.

Before letting go as light flooded the room…

...

"What's going on in here?" The old nurse seemed to cry. "Why isn't she…"

Kakashi looked at his rather awkward position and picked the girl up, rolling her back into bed and pulling the covers loosely over her, smiling sheepishly as if that would help.

"What do you think you're doing Kakashi?" The nurse seemed to resemble Lady Chiyo in all her glory.

Sakura appeared behind the short woman, mouth open in apparent shock. "Sensei!" She walked into the room, grabbing Kakashi by the arm and pulling him outside. The Lady-Chiyo-look-alike tended to Dragonair, screaming orders to people who were gathering in the room.

"Sensei", Sakura folded her arms and smirked. "Who would have known you were into the sick and wounded".

But Kakashi wasn't in the mood for joking around. "She's the only one who will listen", he whispered to nobody in particular.

"What?" Sakura leant in closer.

"I said". He billowed the air in his lungs. "She's the only one who will listen!"

Sakura looked taken aback, and tried hard to hide the smile behind her paperwork. "I find that highly impossible, she's barely conscious half of the time".

"That's exactly how she listens… in her sleep… sometimes she wakes up, and just looks at me". He looked up at the medical ninja.

Sakura pondered the idea sarcastically. "I just can't see it", she sighed a little.

"You're not the same anymore Sakura", Kakashi snarled slightly. "You don't listen as well as you used too, ever since I committed the same crime as my dad … I thought you'd understand with the whole Sasuke situation!"

Sakura shifted her weight onto one foot, her mouth falling open before forming a grim line. "Get out", she snarled in return. "Get the hell out of this building, never come back and don't bother saying sorry! I believed in you until now!"

Kakashi dodged the punch to the stomach he would've received and pushed his way past doctor's and nurses. "You can't take her away from me", he told the wind. "You can't take away the only person that will listen!"

"I've never heard anything like it!" The Hokage threw her hands in the air and glared at Kakashi. "First you and Anko break up in the middle of the street with no dignity at all, and the next thing we know your straddling an anorexic girl in the intensive care clinic!"

"I'd like to point out I wasn't straddling her… I was hugging her".

"A girl that shouldn't have been out of bed! You've disgraced me these past few months Kakashi. I'm surprised I'm keeping you in the job!"

Kakashi winced. "I'm sorry".

"We're keeping you away from the hospital!" Tsunade said, kicking her chair backwards and throwing a scroll at the Jonine. "Just you and Anko. A mission".

Kakashi let the scroll bounce off his chest before he caught it. Opening it gently, scared of a trap, he read the contents.

Iruka, Raidou and Genma watched from the sidelines. "I think we got what we wanted", Iruka whispered.

"Yeah, he's really mucked up inside now", Raidou agreed.

"A little too much I think… he was only saving his friends… he doesn't deserve all this grief".

"First Anko and now not being able to see the girl he likes… to talk too… it's really messed up". Iruka nodded in satisfaction. "Do you think we should do something?"

"Just see how this plays out first". Raidou nodded at Iruka and Genma. The other's nodded back.

"Fine", Kakashi picked the scroll back up. "How longs this stupid thing for?"

"A month", Tsunade replied, twirling her hair on a single finger.

"A month?" Kakashi repeated. "For a stupid little retrieval mission?"

Tsunade's eyes focused on nothing. "Once upon a time you would have jumped at the chance".

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not the same person anymore".

"We can see that", Shizune interrupted, arms folded. "We've been receiving information from your fellow ninja".

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't really care about what they have to say".

"Why don't you want this mission to be a month Kakashi?" Tsunade smoothly swerved the conversation onto another topic.

Kakashi's head fell so his chin almost hit his chest. "I promised someone something".

"Promised them what?"

"That I would see them on Christmas eve…"

Tsunade giggled. "Shouldn't it be Anko your saying those kind of things too?" She knew they'd just broken up, but she just couldn't resist teasing.

"She's ill, I told her I'd check up on her… to see… if she was better by Christmas, like I promised her she would be".

Tsunade fell into silence, saying nothing. Shizune said nothing. The three ninja on the side panels also said nothing. The only thing that made a noise was Iruka accidentally dropping his pencil.

"It's her isn't it?" Tsunade asked at last. "The anorexic?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly.

"Get out of this room".

Everyone's eyes fell on Kakashi.

He didn't move.

"Get out!" Tsunade screeched.

Kakashi ran, not so fast that he seemed cowardly, but fast enough to avoid the second punch of that day.


	6. Goodbye As A Greeting

**A/N - Wow, I'm shocked at how many alerts I'm getting from this fan fiction xD It amazes me that people still like to read OC stories! *Back when they were all on Quizilla* I read through this chapter and thought: I should really have rated this M... There's more raunchy shazam in this piece of writing then there was in the whole of my first fan fiction xD Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Goodbye as a Greeting-

"Why does everyone hate you?" He asked the girl that night.

Like usual, he didn't expect a reply, and didn't get one.

"Why does everyone hate the idea of me seeing you and you getting better? The only people who seem to care are the nurses and that doctor… but I suppose it's their job. I'm beginning to feel sorry for you. You seem to be as hated as me at the moment - although I'm not too sure what I've done. I don't know why though. Did you do something wrong? Did you do something so awful that people avoid you? … Like they avoided Naruto? Did you let the documents fall into the wrong hands? What did you do?" He ran a hand through his silver hair and leant back against the wall. Tonight he wasn't sitting, and the vent wasn't closed. That was his fire escape if anybody entered. This time he wouldn't be slow.

"Something really bad". Came the reply from a shadow in the darkness.

Kakashi knew it was her. He could recognise that voice even if it was changed in an editing programme. "How could you have done something so bad that people hate you? Hate is a strong word, people don't use it freely".

"I…"

"I heard something!" Came a noise from outside in the corridor.

Kakashi was in the vent within the next second.

"She's not asleep yet, she's reading a book", the nurse replied, calming a doctor.

Kakashi could almost hear the sigh of relief through the wall, as though it was echoed through the vent.

"Just leave her".

Footsteps meant they were gone.

He clambered back down, carefully. One foot onto a spare chair, the other onto a desk, and then a jump down to the floor, lightly.

"I'm on a mission… for a month".

No reply again.

"I won't be here for Christmas eve".

"I didn't think you… would be". There was a slight cough.

"I told them I didn't want to go, because I had a promise to keep. I don't normally break my promises… I swear".

No reply again.

"I just thought I should tell you…" And with that, the room was empty, apart from that un-even breathing pattern heaving in and out from the bed

***.

"So, how do you like it?" Anko asked, hands clasped behind her back.

"Like what?" Kakashi turned a page in his book.

"The mission, I picked it because I thought you'd like it". She cocked her head to one side.

Kakashi glared at her through his visible eye. "I don't gain pleasure from killing people".

Anko laughed. "I don't know…"

Kakashi snapped his book shut in her face. "Shut up you cheating…"He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Anko dropped her head. "I'm sorry", she uttered.

Kakashi shook his. "Me too…"

"Can we start again?" Her head didn't move.

Kakashi hesitated. "I don't know", he answered.

Anko sighed under her hair. "I said I'm sorry, I can't just undo it, it was a mistake. Cheating on you was a _big _mistake…"

Kakashi looked at her through his eye again. She was right. She couldn't turn back time and undo it. Maybe she _did _regret it…

"I'll do it".

"What?" Anko looked straight at him.

"I'll get back with you".

Her face lit up until her smile reached each ear, a small laugh escaping her lips before she pounced on him and linked both hands behind his head. "You won't regret it", she whispered in his ear. "I promise".

Kakashi sighed happily into her hair. "Thank you", he whispered back, for no apparent reason.

...

Anko moaned happily, her legs set wide apart. Kakashi pulled back the quilt and thrust deeper. She ruffled his hair and kissed his neck, straining her own, her body aching with the tension .

"I'm reaching my limit", Kakashi panted.

"I think I am too", she breathed back.

There was a final pant from both of them followed by an orgasm before Kakashi collapsed onto his back, sweat dripping from every part of his body.

"You _are _good", Anko smiled.

Kakashi only smiled back into the darkness of their tent.

"I don't know why I fucked that other guy when I could have been having _the_ most amazing time with you". She threw her head back against the uncomfortable pillow and laughed.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better about you, it's not working". Kakashi turned over onto his side. He couldn't exactly see anything, but he was trying to make out Anko's feminine figure. He felt her feel for his face.

"I _am _trying to make you feel better, you poor man".

Kakashi's eyes shot open, his head feeling light even though he was lying down.

_You poor man. _

He could feel her bony arms around his neck and her cold feet covering his now bare toes .

_You poor man. _

Her greasy hair covering his glossy, whiter version. Her cold cheek brushing his mask. He felt for his ears, to stop the ringing and her soft voice.

"Stop", he whispered.

Anko leant closer. "Kakashi?" She asked gently.

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed at what he thought was her face.

He felt Anko fall backwards into the wall of the tent, but he still couldn't stop the girl's voice.

Those trips to the hospital to see her, that promise to visit her on Christmas eve… what were they all for?

He clasped his head again. Now he couldn't see her on Christmas eve… because of Anko… and this stupid mission.

"It's all your fault!" He shouted, slapping the sleeping bag next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anko slapped him around the face. "_What's_ my fault?"

"You're the reason I can't see her on Christmas eve! You and this _stupid _mission!"

"_Her?" _Anko screamed. "Have _you_ been cheating on _me_!"

Kakashi slapped his forehead. "No!"

"Who're you seeing then?"

"A girl from the hospital! I can tell her anything!" Kakashi cupped his head in his hands and rocked backwards and forwards.

"Your mental!" Anko pulled her coat around her and stood up, standing on Kakashi's knee in her hurry.

He yelped slightly, but was too slow to react as Anko stormed out of the tent.

The enemy was still out there…


	7. The Ace of Spades

**A/N - Ahh, so here we are again! This is a VERY short chapter, my apologies! I will publish another chapter straight after! Here we meet a new character, who plays a very very important role throughout this fan fiction. He's another OC... I've rediscovered the fact that there is a whole bunch of OC's in this fic. Ahh well, enjoy! Thanks so very much for your reviews and alerts! =D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

The Ace of Spades -

Kakashi grabbed his clothes and slipped into them, not caring if he put them on the wrong way or inside out.

"Anko!" He shouted. "Come back!"

He ran outside, suddenly realising how cold it was.

His body quickly warmed as he ran - as fast as he could - scouting the area. She surely couldn't have gotten _that _far in such a short amount of time.

He wondered if he'd gone the wrong way, but there was only one way around the tent.

"Kakashi!" He heard her shout from far away.

"Anko?" He shouted back.

"Well, well, well".

He turned as swiftly as the voice spoke.

A man in his early twenties was standing back in the shadows. Kakashi could see from his silhouette that the man was maybe 6 ft and wearing a white blazer.

"Is this the famous Kakashi Hatake?"

Everyone seemed to know his name around this part of the continent. He didn't need to answer, it was obvious the man knew who he was.

"What are you doing camping out?" The man's eye's focused. "When you should be sneaking into the hospital…"

How did he know about that. "How do you know about that?" Kakashi's shaking body became tense and cold.

"Admitting to it?" The man stepped out of the shadows. A top hat was placed loosely on the side of his head, spikes emitting from the rest. His hair came to around his shoulders from the front, but Kakashi could see it carried on down his back. The white blazer engulfed a tight fitting shirt and chain mail, his trousers clinging to his legs with small creases around the knee area..

"You don't look like the fighting type". Kakashi relaxed, breathing an accidental sigh.

"You don't look like the 'arguing with your girlfriend' type". The man was smirking.

It was then Kakashi saw a woman struggling behind his back.

"Anko?" He asked.

Anko was thrust onto the floor, her arms and feet tied together, fully dressed.

"You have decency". Kakashi mused.

"I also have class", the man's smirk turned into what could have fooled anyone as a warm smile.

Kakashi dodged just as a lightning bolt skimmed the ground. He jumped high, landing on the floor more heavily then he expected.

"You're not the fighting type…" His eyes narrowed. "You're the chakra wielding type…" Kakashi panted. Somehow his energy was completely drained.

"That's what you get for having 'private time' on a mission". The man kicked Anko into the dirt again.

Kakashi jumped forwards a little, holding himself back. This man wasn't doing much, but he was obviously powerful.

"Just who are you?" Kakashi scowled.

"I don't have time for introductions", the man raised a strange looking knife high above his head. "Stay the hell away from Dragonair!"

Kakashi's head went light again.

This time he couldn't jump or move out of the way of whatever hit him…


	8. Lightning Strikes

**A/N - I promised a chapter straight after, and so here it is! Enjoy my lovely readers! =D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

Lightning Strikes-

_He could have said it was thundering, but there was more lightning than sound. Rain pattered on the windows, sounding like a lonesome beggar asking to be let in from the cold. Looking across at his alarm, Kakashi rubbed his eyes. 2 am. What a time to wake up. The time in the morning when your body wants to collapse and sleep, but your mind does not. _

_Leaning back against his pillow and the wall, Kakashi sighed, tilting his head up so it rested on the windowsill. He could see lightning filter the room quickly, before disappearing into darkness once more. He counted the seconds before he could hear the thunder, even though it was obvious the storm was far away. _

_The rain was getting louder, more rhythmic than before, showering onto the window in streams of water. Kakashi ruffled his hair, stroking it back before lying down on his mattress once more. Another flash of lightning silhouetted the room. Was that a shadow? Kakashi shut his eyes before opening them again, just to make sure the shadow was gone from his room and mind. He could hear the thunder much more clearly now… the storm was getting closer. The gap between light and sound was closing, each one becoming more competitive for the first strike. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy, his breathing more patterned and the room becoming darker than it had been before. Because of the rain, Kakashi was falling back to sleep._

"What a strange injury".

Kakashi woke, his arms and ankles tied to the material of a flat operating bed.

"Nn", was the only sound he managed to prise from the back of his throat.

"He's awake! More gas!" A doctor in a pale blue surgical mask and green apron threw the mask over Kakashi's face.

He fought away with his neck, avoiding the man's bad aim. "Where am I?" Kakashi asked, more weakly then he intended.

The doctors here weren't wearing the compulsory leaf village operating uniform, and they had instruments on their table that he didn't even recognise. He tried sitting up, but was restrained by the cuffs. Collapsing back down, he saw the nurses and doctors crowd around him. His mask hadn't been removed. Looking down his body, he saw what they were really looking at. The strange wound in his chest. It had been thrown into the centre of where his ribcage connected, almost like a puncture wound. Or a jab. It wasn't that big, maybe the width of a finger, and not very deep. Even so, his chest was swollen red and purple and hurt like a fresh wasp sting. In fact, he was only just realising the pain now. The anaesthetics must have worn off.

"Please don't move sir, we are still examining you".

"Who the hell are you guys?" He could feel his strength returning with the help of wearing anaesthetic.

"We're medical ninja of the Land of Dark".

"Land of Dark? Don't think I've ever heard of it".

"Well, it's where you are now sir. A man brought you here after he claimed he found you and the girl unconscious on the ground with the puncture wounds already there". A man holding tweezers exclaimed. He bent down to pull a loose hair from the wound, rewarded with an 'Ow' from Kakashi.

"Anko!" Kakashi tried to get up again, greeted by a sharp, shooting pain in his neck. "Is she ok?" He looked around the room as best he could when tied down. She wasn't there.

"She's fine, in another room, her wound is the same as yours but black and red bruising. We find it very strange".

"Oh, and may we ask who _you _are?" A female in overalls wandered over.

"You don't know who I am?" Kakashi was introduced to silence at his appearance.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Village. The Copy Ninja?" He questioned the crowd.

Again he was awarded with silence. It had been a long time since he had met people who hadn't at least _heard_ of his name.

"We don't know _who _you are, but we know where your from… and it's not from around here".

"No", Kakashi said through gritted teeth. "How far away from the leaf village am I?"

"...Too far…" A bit of scab was pulled from the wound. Kakashi yelped. "That bastard".

He remembered the man's face as clearly as he remembered his closest friend's. Black hair, near black eyes, black hat, pale skin. He must have carried the two of them as far from the rendezvous point as possible.

'_Stay the hell away from Dragonair!' _So Kakashi could do that…

"Hey, is a man with silver hair in here?" Anko stood against the open doorframe, holding a lollipop between her teeth.

Kakashi turned his head as best he could once more.

"Oh, there you are, are you ready to resume the mission?"

Kakashi looked down at himself and tried to shrug.

"Excuse me miss", a nurse stepped forward. "We haven't quite finished examining this man".

"Well, they've finished examining _me_. We were both hit with lightning, that's all there is to it. We're fine, come on Kakashi". With a snap of her fingers, the anklets and wristlets keeping Kakashi in place snapped open.

The escape jutsu… why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

Doctors and nurses appeared at the door, arms crossed. "They're free to go", they confirmed.

Anko grabbed Kakashi's hand as soon as he was sitting up and dragged him out of the room.

"We're in the Land of Dark. That's almost half a continent away from the leaf, we need to start heading back".

"What about the mission?" Kakashi tailed Anko as close as he dared.

"We're going to have to leave it. A failed mission". She looked over her shoulder at him and saw his eyes grow narrow.

"We can't fail a mission". He complained.

Anko sighed. "Fine, no point in hiding it anymore".

They'd reached the exit.

Standing outside the doors, Anko let go of Kakashi's hand and turned to face him.

He crossed his arms and awaited the answer. "Well?" He prompted.

"Me and Tsunade, we set this mission up… so me and you… could get back together". The stammer in her voice told Kakashi she was sorry.

"It's ok". He hid his anger behind shallow breathing.

"You don't mind?" Anko's face slowly softened.

Kakashi's stayed tense. "I guess".

"So… let's get back." Pushing her head to face the floor, Anko almost stormed off, a small bag slung over her shoulder. Kakashi guessed it was supplies and followed silently.

_He was woken by the sound of a lock being opened. _

_Holding the covers back uncertainly he made a quick measure of his surroundings. His quickest escape route was his window, just to the right of his bed. A quick jump onto the shallow window seat and he'd be able to climb to the roof. The latch was undone, he knew that already. Outside, the storm was gentle, patters of rain barely in ear shot. This didn't make him any more comfortable. He was seeing shadows pass around his room. Any person would have classed them as safe, but with ninja such as the Nara around, no place of darkness was secure. He could tell by now that the lock was open. _His_ lock. On _his_ door. To his apartment. Already hearing the footsteps, he threw back the quilt and grabbed for the set of kunai in his bedside draw. Holding one in each hand and another nestled in his back pocket, he got up, as silently as humanly possible, cursing his bed for creaking. _

_Latching himself to the wall, he pressed further against the cold paint, squirming as goose bumps sprinkled his skin. Seeing before he heard, the handle on his bedroom door pressed down. Instead of gently moving into the room, the person burst in, falling to the floor. Their arms were thrust downwards, back arched, panting heavily. A black cloak wrapped loosely around them, the hood drawn up over their face and scalp. He could already tell that the person on his floor was a girl, and human. Her hair fell to the floor, landing in neat piles, white blonde and thin. The girl herself was thin, he could see that from her wrists and slender fingers - not much more of her being visible. _

_Kneeling down, he reached for the girl's hood. She didn't flinch, attempt to pull away, or even move, seeming more intent on her breathing then anything else. Kakashi pulled the hood tip back quickly, so if she was going to attack, he could move. But it wasn't through the fact she attacked that he fell backwards onto weak knees. It was the person. White hair, thin, feminine. He should've known…_

_The anorexic at the hospital…_

"Bloody hell!" Kakashi woke up with a start, flinging the white covers back. Wait. White covers? His were green. "Bloody hell". He slumped backwards into the hospital bed.

"Kakashi".

His normal eye opened. Sakura was sitting on a stool by the side of his bed, holding a clip board. "Anko brought you here". She explained. "You passed out".

Kakashi sat up and stared lazily out of the window. "I'm fed up", he said.

"Of what?" Sakura poised her clipboard and pencil.

"Of everything".

Sakura cocked her head. "There's something I haven't heard you say before".

"I don't seem to be wanted anymore. Every time I do something it's 'wrong'. That makes me feel like shit, you know?"

"You don't sensei". Sakura placed a hand on his knee. "You do a lot of things right. Just, not at the moment".

"I don't see how what I'm doing is wrong though". He shrugged her hand off his knee with a quick flick of his leg. "Going to see a girl, I don't see what's so wrong with that".

"It's not what _you're_ doing that's wrong, we wouldn't normally stop you from seeing her".

Kakashi cocked his head, finally looking the pink haired girl straight in her eyes.

"It's what _she's_ done. She's not a good person".

"How do you know?"

"She's from one of those street gangs… She's an Angel".

Kakashi stared at her for a second longer. "An _Angel?_"

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi shook his head. "That explains it".

"Explains what?"

"We met up with one of them. The leader, I think, at least, I'm pretty sure it was. He told me to stop seeing her-"

"-So maybe you should". Sakura put her clipboard down on the bedside table and got up. Turning her back she uttered slowly: "She doesn't need your help". And walked from the room, seemingly forgetting her useless notes.

Kakashi sighed again and shook his head. "I'm fed up. Fed up of everything".

**A/N - A quick note for later... You will find out who 'The Angels' are in the near future ;)**


	9. I've Been Asking Forgiveness

**A/N - Here we are, the lead up to the formal meeting of Kakashi and the girl at the hospital (known as Dragonair to us at the moment). But there are problems which must come first... Obviously ;D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

I've been Asking Forgiveness-

Kakashi didn't need to look at the calendar on his wall when he got home. He knew today was the day. Christmas eve. He was allowed to go back to the hospital. Well, maybe not _allowed _as such, but he was going too. He should've cared that the girl he was going to see was part of a mercenary gang, but she seemed harmless, in that state anyway.

He crossed the last couple of dates off with a red marker, then suddenly realised he'd been asleep through a very important day of the year.

Obito's birthday...

The feeling of hatred for himself rose inevitably. How could he forget his best friend's birthday?

Kakashi rushed to the Yamanaka florist, not caring about the state he was in. He was certain he had a black eye - although he wasn't sure what from - and a scratch running down his hand. He figured they were just injuries from when he had fallen - _if _he had fallen.

"Ino!" He called as soon as he got in the door.

Ino flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and stood up. "What is it sensei?" She looked a little confused at the outburst.

"Ino, I forgot!"

The teenager seemed to guess what Kakashi was on about. "Shiiittt", she walked around the counter.

"Well, hurry then!"

"Oh sensei, it's not as if Obito won't mind them being a bit late". She played along with the act. Obito was most certainly dead, and she knew it. Heck, he was probably nothing but bones, teeth and a pair of rubber and plastic goggles by now.

"He will!" Kakashi insisted. "He'll think it's revenge for when he forgot mine!" And that's when he paused. And thought. And reached for his Sharinghan.

Ino worked silently, taking notice of the way the sensei had fallen quiet. She scooped up the usual. Tulips, white roses, Japanese cherry blossom, white blossom and scented grass. Kakashi claimed they all had special meaning to Obito. The tulips were his favourite flower. The white roses represented how pure Obito truly was. The Japanese cherry blossom were just… pretty - the white blossom being the same, and the scented grass meant to represent the way Obito smelt. Ino was pretty sure Obito wouldn't have smelt of the combination of lemon, lavender, peach and purple haze, but she ignored it.

Handing over the flowers in exchange for the normal price, she clapped the register shut and went back to crouching at a shelf. Kakashi watched her arrange flowers for a second, before turning and running out of the door.

...

"I'm so sorry!" He told the memorial stone, his eyes fixed on Obito's name. "I'm so sorry their late! You see, I was in a coma, and obviously you can't wake from them, you know how it is…"

Obito _did _know how it was. He was trapped in an _eternal_ coma, and Kakashi knew it. "Sometimes I wish you were still alive", he murmured, placing the flowers down.

He straightened up but bent his head to pray. He didn't quite know what he was praying for. He wasn't religious and he knew that nothing could bring his friends back. But still, he prayed silently.

"Kakashi?"

He turned quickly, unsure of the voice. "Amber".

The ANBU stood in her uniform, a bunch of flowers in hand. Her purple hair blew over her face, but she didn't seem to care. Swatting it back, she bent down to place the flowers next to Kakashi's. "You were late", she smiled.

"I know, stupid coma's". He didn't really like talking to Amber. She was nice enough but she could turn. God knows why her and Hayate were almost married. There he went again, using the lord's name in vain.

"Have you said your prayers?"

Kakashi wasn't quite sure if Amber was religious, or whether she was just being respectful, like him. "Yeah".

"I didn't hear them".

"People aren't meant to say prayers out loud".

"I meant in your mind. I didn't hear them".

Kakashi froze. "I thought words".

"Meaningless words".

He was pretty sure they had meant something, to his friend anyway. "No, they meant something to Obito".

She shrugged. "I obviously didn't listen hard enough".

Kakashi smiled. "Maybe".

"I heard about you and Anko... and that girl".

Kakashi didn't flinch. Surely everyone in the leaf village knew about this by now?

"Anko deserves better". Amber stood up and turned. "Don't cheat on her. Anko's a good person". She went to walk away. Kakashi held out his hand to stop her. "If she's such a good person, then whydid _she _cheat on _me_?"

Amber looked up at him... "We all have our reasons"... And walked off.

Kakashi waited until she was almost out of ear shot before he finally found something to say. "Yeah? Well I have _my _reasons too!"


	10. A New Love Could Blossom

**A/N - Bahh! I apologise! Boyfriend's and sleepovers, they take up my time and energy! D= This makes it hard for me to publish chapters as long as this ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any form of Naruto or the pairing Kakashi x Anko (however, the person who **_**did **_**invent it is a bloody genius!)**

**This is A/N**

_This is rather exaggerated words and dreams/thoughts etc_

This is normal story.

Be warned, I'm English, we like to swear and drink tea (there will be a lot of references to coffee in this fan fiction) -_-

...

A New Love Could Blossom-

He didn't quite know what you wear when you meet up with an anorexic at the hospital. He wasn't sure whether to dress up smart in a suit, or simply go casual. Or he _could _go in his uniform. Yeah, he'd do that. He'd go in uniform. The nurses liked a man in uniform. That meant he didn't have to do anything. He was already dressed, and he most certainly wasn't going to be wearing make up, so there was none of that. He just sat idly by, watching the clock, waiting for it to hit visiting hours at the hospital. He drank maybe a gallon of water, and visited the toilet more then he would in a week. He didn't eat anything, and got through Make Out Paradise for maybe the 10th time this week. He knew the words off by heart, but the storyline never bored him.

When the alarm next to him finally went off, he got up faster then he thought capable.

He left his apartment at a walking pace, not wanting to seem like he was in a rush, but by the time he was 5 minutes away from the hospital, he was running. Not sprinting exactly, but jogging pretty fast.

...

When Kakashi reached the hospital at 7.15, he asked which way to her room. He was surprised to hear that she had been moved - apparently the other patients didn't like having a member of a street gang sleeping next to them. Not that he blamed them. He was glad he always got a private room when he was hospitalised.

Again he walked, but he was walking quickly, weaving in and out of waiting rooms and other visitors, bashing against walls multiple times in his haste, but that didn't matter. Last room on the right, last room on the right, he told himself.

When he finally reached the last room on the right, he stopped. Right outside the door. What the hell was he _doing?_ Going to see another girl on Christmas eve. _Anko _was his girlfriend... not_ this _girl .

"That's it, good girl!" The nurse praised from inside.

That was it. He couldn't _not _see the girl inside. He opened the door slowly, surprised that it didn't creak.

Peeking around the corner, he saw the girl standing. Shaky legged, but standing. Straight. Kakashi smiled, and sauntered through the door.

The girl caught sight of him almost instantly.

She looked much better. Red cheeked and weight on her face, weight on her arms and some more on her legs. Was that _muscle _he saw in her legs?

Before he could ponder that question anymore, arms wrapped around his neck. Her feet were almost off the floor. He bent down slightly. Smelt her hair. Fresh, like blueberries, and not greasy anymore.

He grinned pathetically. She could walk, she could run, she could _hug_.

Looking up to the nurse in the room, she had her arms crossed, a strand of hair escaping from her hair net and reaching her smile. "She's shocked us". She began.

"I'm better!" The girl in Kakashi's arms squealed. "I'm better by Christmas!"

"She's not exactly _better_. Well, she's out of the deep end. She's eating and walking, running, _jumping_", she enthused as the girl before her stopped. "But she seems to use her energy a lot, and quickly. She gets tired, but that's normal".

Kakashi was still smiling. "Too much sugar in her diet".

The girl started jumping again. "I can't believe it!" She was so happy. He could see the sparkle in her eye, in her skin, in her hands. Her hands. They were still bony. But there was a ring there. On her right hand. Kakashi breathed a sigh. It was the _left. _The _left_ hand that-

The girl saw him looking down at her ringed finger and held it up for him to see. "Do you like it?" She puffed out her cheeks awaiting the answer.

Her initials were engraved into it, and Kakashi could see that the ring itself was a pair of angel wings. It was obviously her membership ring.

He scowled slightly.

"Is something wrong?" The girl pulled her hand back, a little frightened.

"No", Kakashi smiled again, hiding his remorse for the man in the black top hat. "It's lovely".

The girl smiled back, grateful for his comment.

"She seems quite attached to you", the nurse mused. "Are you single?"

Kakashi reddened. He hated it when people asked him that. He never knew what to say. Well, he did, but he was in an on off relationship. How do you tell someone that? Instead of answering, he looked down at the girl - or D.D as her ring suggested. She was burning red too.

"Cara…", the girl moaned.

"Wha-at?" Her nurse laughed.

"I don't like him in _that _way".

'Cara' put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Sorry", she apologised.

"I'd be flattered if you did. A lovely girl like you liking a guy like me? Impossible". He liked to see the girl before him turn red. Nearly purple in fact. She faced the floor, her face draining, but her ears staining an impossible red. He laughed. "Don't get embarrassed".

"So, _are_ you?" The nurse persisted.

"Umm-".

"-You either are or you're not", the girl was smiling again. He couldn't tell if she was being hopeful or just excited.

"…Yeah. I guess I am… in a relationship".

The girl's facial expression didn't waver. In fact, her smile grew. "With whom?"

"A girl called Anko".

"Anko!" Cara exploded. Then she fell quiet, face turning red. "I thought you two had broken up...". She murmured.

"We did, but then we got back together".

"An on off relationship?" D.D interrupted.

"Kinda, yeah". Kakashi tried not to look ashamed.

"It must be hard", D.D continued.

"Are _you _single?" Kakashi smiled, no longer wanting to talk about his awkward relationship with a girl he still didn't really like.

"Umm... yeah. I wasn't though! A while ago now I was with someone-"

"-Alright now, let's not get into that". Cara gave Kakashi an eye that meant he had done something wrong. What, exactly, he didn't quite know.

"But I want to tell…" She looked over at Kakashi.

"Kakashi", he told her.

"...Kakashi about my story".

"No", the nurse said firmly. She crossed her arms again, this time defiantly. "You can't tell him".

D.D hung her head. "Ok".

"So, what's your name then…" Kakashi held the girl's hand like he would if he was about to kiss it, examining the initials on her ring once more. "…D.D?"

The girl laughed. "Dragonair. Dragonair Draco".

"Pleased to meet you". He changed his grip into that of a hand shake.

"The pleasure's mine". Dragonair beamed.

Her handshake was soft, and limp, like a child who didn't quite know what they were doing.

Kakashi held his hand there a second longer then he needed too, before stroking her knuckles and letting go. It was 7.25 looking at the clock.

"Need to be somewhere?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. Well, nowhere in particular…"

Both the nurse and Dragonair raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go see Anko". Kakashi confessed.

"Then you had best go", the nurse stepped forwards, a hand on Dragonair's shoulders. "He has to go now".

Dragonair nodded. "It was nice meeting you".

Kakashi smirked. "You too, Dragonair Draco". He turned to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Dragonair stopped him after a second.

He froze.

"What's that in your hand?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh this? Why, I almost forgot". He turned back around, the smirk still playing on his face. "This". He held out the neatly wrapped present. "Is for you". He handed it over. "Merry Christmas"

Dragonair took it hysterically, grinning with all the muscles in her face. It was a box, in stripy wrapping paper, wrapped further with a red ribbon. A classic present.

"You don't have to be gentle", Kakashi said, as she unwrapped the paper corner by corner.

As though it had been an invitation, Dragonair tore the paper off viciously, much to the humour of Cara.

Underneath the thin wrapping paper was indeed, a box. A dark green box that was heavy when you opened it. She snapped it open. It was the type of box that made that kind of 'smack' sound that makes you think you've broken whatever's inside. But she hadn't broken it. In fact, she was being very careful with it.

Threading the necklace out of it's box, she held it high.

White gold with a thin, delicate chain and, at the bottom, two rings entwined. "I love it", she breathed.

"Good", Kakashi sighed. "I didn't know what your tastes were so I just brought whatever I thought was nice-".

"-There's no need to explain yourself. She loves it, simple", Cara closed her eyes and smiled.

Kakashi smiled back. "Good then".

"Could you?" Dragonair had turned around, holding the necklace out.

"Oh". Kakashi jumped forwards slightly, taking the necklace and fiddling with it's tiny catchments.

He wasn't shocked to see her neck was still bone thin with the top of her spine protruding through the skin.

When the necklace 'clicked' and didn't fall off when she moved away from him, he knew it was attached.

"Beautiful", Cara breathed, as the rings hit the top button of her hospital gown. "It's lovely", she told Kakashi.

He smiled brightly yet again. Why did being in this hospital room with these two people make him so... _happy?_

"God, I hope I become ill soon", Cara laughed.

Dragonair and Kakashi joined her, though more for the fact that it hadn't been that funny considering Dragonair's condition.

"Well, seriously, I'd better be off now". Kakashi finished, turning his back for the last time that night.

"Wait!"

This time he didn't have a present. What did she-

Dragonair jumped on him again, not waiting for or wanting him to turn around.

"Thank you so much", she breathed into his jacket. "I love it".

"...No problem", he told the wall timidly.

When she let go, he turned around, thankful - like so many occasions - that he was wearing a mask. "I'll see you both around".

"I'll be here", Cara replied with a sigh and slight wave.

"Me too, most probably", Dragonair murmured.

"Oh, one last thing", he aimed it at Cara. "Any idea when she will be out?"

"Next week at the latest. This Thursday most likely though".

"You'll be better for the new year then. I'll be back". Kakashi started to back out of the doorway and waved, not wanting to leave nor see Dragonair's face disappear. "I'll invite you to the new year festival".

He hadn't waited for the reply before he was out of the room, followed by the hospital, no longer running, but partly skipping his way to Anko's apartment.


End file.
